narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hyuga, Amaya
Hyuga, Amaya (ひゅが、あまや']) is one of the main original characters in the Izanagi’s Army Arc fan-fiction by saber_fang_wolf. Amaya is part of the medical corps. of the Konohakagure. Amaya first showed interest in becoming a medical-nin young and was inspired by her childhood hero Tsunade. Amaya kept to herself during her youth and only had two friends in the Ninja Academy by the name of Kamino Uchiha and Kai Uchiha. Even though she excelled in chakra control and gained the byakugan at the age of ten, it took Amaya a total of three tries before she passed the Ninja Academy and became a genin. Biography Part I Because of the odd number of graduates Amaya was placed in a team with her two best friends and a third genin by the name of Kyooryoku Uchiha. To her surprise the sensei of their squad(17) was one of the four legendary Nanin, Yami Kokoro. Squad 17 was consisted of four ninja specializing in their own different field. Later on, a young genin from the Kirigakure, Izanagi Kurama, was added to the team. Yami Sensei favored the young ninja and made him leader of the five. Izanagi’s Army Arc During an era of peace Amaya’s Sensei became Hokage and Izanagi took over as Sensei of Squad 17. During missions Amaya started to feel as though her medical studies were holding her back. Knowing only basic Hyuga-style techniques she looked to the only other ninja in her squad who’s jutsu didn’t revolve around a kekkei genkai. He agreed to train her and taught her many secrets to the Kurama clan. Amaya became very adept in combat ninjutsu. After Amaya learned all she could Izanagi revealed that he was planning on conquering the Great Shnobi Nations with the help of the goddess Izanami. After Amaya refused to join him, Izanagi fled to a secret base. Amaya informed the Hokage and for four months both sides strategized. Kai, one of Amaya’s squad mates went missing and Amaya was sent to train with her childhood hero, Tsunade, and became even more adept in medical ninjutsu and chakra control. The Hokage summoned the other three legendary Nanin and the other four Kages to fight Izanagi. Amaya also spent time training with the Nanin and received a necklace from one of them, Hinote Hazukashi, as a reward for her efforts. Kamino had also gained the Mongenkyo. Kai was discovered to be on Izanagi’s side. The battle itself was immense and nearly wiped out Konoha if it were not for Amaya’s spirit techniques Izanagi taught her. Izanagi was eventually captured and sealed away into six scrolls to be hidden forever and protected by a chakra encryption. No one kew for sure what had happened to Kai. For their efforts Amaya, Kamino, and Kyooryoku were awarded by being ranked to chunin permanently and were given the title of the legendary Donin, along with the traitors Izanagi and Kai. In the end Amaya’s memory was wiped of the spirit techniques and they became Kinjutsu. Surging Sand Arc During this time Amaya spent many days training and working at her new position in the village as head of the medical corp. The peace did not last long though for Hinote Hazukashi, a legendary Nanin, and his wife, one of Amaya’s senseis, and pre-kage, Toboe Suzanowa were planning to destroy Konoha. Another pressing concern was of the rise of the Akatsuki’s sister organization was being led by an unknown nin, Genoskei Mishimoto, and another legendary nanin, Dante Uchiha Sensei. Amaya and Komino were bumped up to Jounin permanently were trusted to keep Konoha safe. Fortunately, the invasion of Konohakagure was dropped and the unkown organization seemed to being laying quiet. When Hinote Sensei and Lord Hokage went to destroy the Akatsuki Amaya was able to receive the rumored Golden Byakugan from Zetsu’s corpse, becoming the strongest Hyuga. When it came time for a new Hokage, Yami Sensei handed the position over to Shikamaru Nara and revealed himself as Genoskei Mishimoto and disappeared. Black Fire Arc After Genoskei left the village, Konoha’s council had second thoughts on the selection of Hokage and Amaya became the ninth Hokage. Soon war was declared between Konoha and the new Akatsuki. Until the day of the battle Amaya and the ninja she had chosen were training for war. Not too long before, Kamino went missing along with other anbu and word came that a genin in the village had given himself as sacrifice to bring back Izanagi. Hinote Sensei was to lead the attack on the Akatsuki. When the day came the strongest ninja in the world were on the battle field, loyal to whichever side they picked. The battle was immense and completely destroyed the landscape within 100 miles of the war zone. During Amaya’s battle with Izanagi, Kamino appeared and saved her from Izanagi on a close call. The last ninja standing were Amaya and Hinote Sensei fighting Yami Sensei and Izanagi. When the battle came out to a tie, both sides severely hurt, Geonskei left to later start a new nation, the Yamiakagure and despite their differences later became a strong ally to Konoha. Part 2 Amaya later resigned from being Hokage, disliking that the job was boring and lacking of action. She eventually married Kiba Inuzuka and became head of the Hyuga Clan giving birth to Chihiro Inuzuka. When a war between Konoha, Suna, and Yami against Orochimaru, Amaya participated and lost her life along with many others like Yami Kokoro, despite successfully killing Orochimaru. Jutsu Amaya is seen using a majority of Hyuga Clan techniques and jutsu, such as the Gentle Fist technique. She uses her gifts for medical training, making a majority of her studies and training focused only on that. Although after training under Tsunade and Guy Sensei, chakra control and Ninjutsu and Taijutsu became almost natural. '''Known Jutsu include:' Name: Yin Seal Rank: B-Rank Type: Seal Release Hand Seals: Ram Over a period of time by focusing and building up chakra in the seal mark, when the release command is given the seal allow the stored up chakra to pump back into the body. Name: Golden Byakugan Rank: None Type: Doujutsu Hand Seals: None A legendary advanced form of the Byakugan. Not much is known about it's abilities. Name: 8 Trigrams: 361 Palms '''Rank:' A-Rank Type: Taijutsu Hand Seals: None This jutsu is a Gentle Fist Technique that the ninja uses to strike and stop the flow of chakra from 361 chakra points in the human body. Discontinuing the target's use of chakra completely. Name: Heavenly Kick of Pain '''Rank:' C-Rank Type: Taijutsu Hand Seals: None With the use of Chakra Enhanced Strength, the user concentrates his/her incredible strength into a falling axe kick causing immediate death. Name: Summoning (Slugs) Rank: C-Rank Type: Ninpo Kuchiyose Hand Seals: Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram When contracted to slugs with a blood contract, the user is able to summon the slug, Katsuyu. Name: Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique Rank: A-Rank Type: Ninjutsu,Medical Hand Seals: Unkown By drawing a large, square seal on the floor the user and/or teamates sit at the corners and one at the head to lead the operation. By using cells from another part of the patients body as a medium, chakra converts the cells from their function to regenerate a missing section of the body. Name: Gentle Staff Technique Rank: C'' '''Type:' Doujutsu Hand Seals: None Using the same principles of the Gentle Fist Technique, the chakra is instead pushed through a staff of some sort and inflicts the same amount and type of damage. Thus solving the problem of the Gentle Fist being restricted to close range attacks. Weapons / Kekei Genkai Amaya is rarely seen using weapons other than her staff and poisoned senbon which she shoots using her senbon launcher given to her by Shizune. As a member of the Hyuga Clan, Amaya has also been blessed by receiving the Byakugan at an early age and later receiving the legendary Golden Byakugan from the deceased Zetsu. The Golden Byakugan allows a 10x longer meter radius of vision and the ability to manipulate and control chakra. It also grants the user the ability to see through any genjutsu. Category:Hyuga Clan Category:Female Category:Medic-nin Category:Leaf Ninja Category:Genin Category:Characters Category:Original Characters